1. Area of the Art
This invention relates generally to devices used in respiratory therapy, and more particularly, to an improved apparatus for delivering a continuous dosage of aerosol medication to a patient.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Nebulizers are well known in the art, and are designed to deliver an aerosol of medication to the respiratory tract of a patient. A nebulizer apparatus is composed of a medication reservoir, a face attachment, and hosing to connect the components of the nebulizer to a carrier gas source, such as an oxygen tank, a respirator, resuscitator bag, or other pump. During operation, the nebulizer creates a flow of oxygen that intermixes with the liquid medication held in the medication reservoir. The intermixing of medication and oxygen forms an aerosol of oxygen and the medication, which is delivered to the lungs of the patient through a face attachment, such as a face mask.
Nebulizers have been utilized for treating various respiratory ailments ranging from common colds to severe asthma and complex infections of the bronchial system. Certain respiratory ailments can be more effectively treated by the delivery of medication to the patient as an aerosol, as opposed to taking the medication orally or through intra-venous administration. The uses of nebulizer apparatus are not limited to respiratory ailments; they may also be used in the treatment of coronary sclerosis, coronary thrombosis and other ailments. An advantage of using a nebulizer apparatus to treat these ailments is that medicated aerosol may be carried deep into the patient's lungs. In addition, the air transmitted to the patient through the nebulizer may be humidified, or heated.
Moreover, the treatment of medical conditions using nebulizers is not limited to hospitals or other treatment centers. In addition to stationary devices, devices to heavy or bulky to be transported, nebulizers may also take the form of portable devices. Paramedic emergency medical technicians (“EMT-P”) frequently use nebulizers to administer albuterol and other medications in the field, or in transit, during an emergency medical response.
There are, however, problems that interfere with the efficacy of nebulizer systems currently known in the art. These problems are particularly acute in the context of emergency medical situations in which patients are treated in the field or in transit to a hospital or other treatment center. One such problem with existing nebulizer systems, is the need to disassemble the nebulizer in order to add a medication dose to the nebulizer's medication reservoir. While in the field, or in transit, the disassembly of the nebulizer apparatus requires an EMT-P or other emergency responder to divert their attention from the emergency medical situation. The disassembly of the nebulizer apparatus to add medication may also take time that may be critical for other required emergency treatment of the patient.
Another problem with existing nebulizer systems is that spillage of medication from the medication reservoir frequently occurs during field treatment of a patient or during the transport of a patient to a treatment center. Patients often must be treated in a variety of positions, such as on their backs, sides, stomachs, or sitting upright. Many prior art medication reservoirs are not adapted to be variably positioned, and spillage of medication from the reservoir will occur unless the device (and the patient) are maintained in an upright position. Moreover, treatment often occurs in transit to a treatment center, where the patient is subject to various vibrations and motion associated with automobile travel. This vibration and motion makes it difficult to disassemble the medication reservoir and add medication without causing spillage.
Therefore, it is an object the present invention to provide an improved nebulizer apparatus for the delivery of aerosolized medication to a patient. The apparatus incorporates a medication reservoir that may be variably positioned to prevent medication spillage. The improved apparatus also incorporates a rapid medication injection port for the introduction of medication to the medication reservoir without having to disassemble the nebulizer apparatus.